lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Glenys
PC combat focus upgrade gave her the ninja katana +3 from flaumello. now she's asking for snowy/necrotic/inverted for the lytic tataraichi, skipping the regular tataraichi altogether (PC) Talk to Glenys You can talk to her in Nordenalm-Nagapur after hiring. :With reloading from the world map, I got her to talk with a red bubble 2 times. After that she wouldn't talk to me no matter how much I reloaded. Did the Quest "The Desert's Legend" then and went back to Nagapur where she finally got a red bubble again and got friendly(=bonus). div tags anyone know what causes the rich text to behave so weird everytime editing the page? is it because of the div tags? Sarmu 14:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : It's buggy, that's all. I'm thinking about creating a template for those help links so it does not screw up each time. - Merthos 14:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : Done - Template:Helplink. - Merthos 15:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) (PC) Weapon Request Glenys requested the Ninja Katana +3 found in Flaumello Tower. Don't know if she would take a non +3 but I guess so. : she will, i've had her take a +1 before Parameter Bonus XBOX: Only got +13 AP as bonus, went from 8/55 to 9/68. - Merthos 20:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : She got +10 for me on PC, 8/56 -> 9/66 at BR 21. Perhaps the stat bonus depends on BR? Or perhaps it will scale with higher BR. Merith- 07:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :: PC: Just got +12 from +8/59 up to +10/71 at BR 90. If it scales with BR, it scales very bad. Sika23 17:30, 01 June 2009 (UTC) ::: PC: Just got +1/+10, no AP increasing accessories. I bet that is the upgrade, and others who are seeing higher had AP accessories on her. Seattlebrian 09:03, 03 June 2009 (UTC) (PC) Items Wanted PC confirmed: For Taraichi needs Primordial Alloy x1, Divine Metal x1 and Pest Toxin x2. (PC) Swordflash She only learns it by training one-handed wield style.--Kotomine Kirei 12:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Just like everyone else. It's stated in the art page as well. Drake178 14:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yep. Actually it's better to write it (requirements) on character page since it'd be better for party management and take less time when you use this wikia, mr.Drake. --Kotomine Kirei 04:33, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't the one removing your note i just replied to your comment, although i completely agree with removing it. If anything, you'll use the Special Arts page when looking for party members with weapon arts, and the table there also lists Swordflash as a one-handed weapon art. Drake178 07:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) =) I never said anything about my note))) Actually, I'm new here, so I think you know better. I speak only for myself. --Kotomine Kirei 08:00, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You didn't have to ;) By the way, this is one of only a very few special cases where the character's default wield style is different than the one required to learn a weapon art, the others are Emmy and Jorgen (Raider), both of whom can have a one-handed weapon art but use Dual Wield and Power Grip respectively. Irina, Hannah, and Hinnah probably also qualify with the Nightbloom on the PC version. Drake178 09:27, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Hinnah and Hannah both request Nightbloom on PC, if you deny one the other will ask and they repeat this turn taking process! I tried to knock off Hinnah/Hannahs Azure/Crimsonblades by replacing it with a Katana so I could give the Nightbloom Virtutis to Hannah and Rush could dual wield both blades, but they won't request the Nightbloom if their default weapon is not equipped. As soon as you re-equip their default weapon after the next battle they will request the Nightbloom once more. Jipped I tell ya! Mikeyakame 09:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Interesting. And what kind of weapon did they request with katana equipped? Better katana or nothing? --Kotomine Kirei 12:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) (XBOX) Evocations She asked me for it at BR 45, not 47. --Neko88 19:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Who is Glenys ? From the quest Wisdom's Echo she told us "My homeland was destroyed by a terrible man. I've sworn to get the revenge on him and return my home to its former glory." this must be Wagram destroy Kingdom of Glenys. Her parameter bonus also availeble after finish the quest The Desert's Legend. So who is Glenys and how she and Wagram live more than 1,000 years old?. Romangelo 13:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen this question before; it's just I don't have any solid proof, like I had with Wagram :) As far as I could found out, Wagram IS indeed 1000 years old. I think he uses magick to achieve that - it's stated several times that he can use it better than other humans, maybe there is some immortality (or at least life-enhancing) spell there? It's mostly speculation here, as there weren't many informations in the game itself. But, anyway, Sovanis do live long - given certain conditions I don't think it's so strange in Wagram's case. :As for Glenys... At first I was supposed to say 'Hey, come on, she's just a...' and then I thought: She is always referred to as an 'Old-fashioned woman' during her first quest; she does seem to hold a grudge towards Imperator, plus - there was a mention of the 'Kingdom of Glenys' somewhere in the desert. Seems like to many coincidences for me :) :The worse thing is the developers didn't give us more details to dig in, hence it's just my supposition that You are right and Glenys is indeed as old as Wagram for some reason... (Hey, I get it! She is a child of Mitra woman and Sovani man - hence her Mitra features and Sovani's longevity... Okay, okay, that was just a joke :P)--Corina Silvermoon 08:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe she is Queen Flaumello IV. from this page Glenys/Bonus Talk, she said "Greetings. I have been yearning for revenge, but no more. My memories with him, my desert town that no longer exists-both have become a special part of me." Romangelo 11:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I think not. In the same dialogue she says that her town was small - and from the steles of Flaumello we can learn that kingdom of Glenys was big and rich. Besides, at the end of The Desert's Legend quest we can learn that we actually vanquished the queen's body... I will have to search through my screens of that quest to confirm that (later on today) and I'll add the 'Dialogues' section to that quest. ::Perhaps there was another town, destroyed by Wagram more lately? I.e. while he was working with Hermeien and the Committee? The memories with mysterious 'him' could mean a lover she lost, when the town was destroyed...--Corina Silvermoon 12:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Plausible. But maybe her town was destroyed by the Conqueror and the Imperator, Wagram. In my opinion I think she's the daughter of Wagram(the Imperator)and the queen. As she can't be the queen because that's the giant bug thing in the desert quest, and she (almost) personal emotion/hatred towards wagram for destroying the town. So she must have lived for the last 1000 years (probably life prolonged by wagram secretly? Since she's his daughter afterall even though he's against it, or she could have learned the magick that wagram used to prolong his life) and seeks revenge. Also the part of her town being small in the dialog.. I think that's just her being modest? Or perhaps her birth is secret, and she was raised in a nearby town? I think that's completely plausible too.